


Beginning of His Future

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-03
Updated: 2011-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-14 09:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A scene set during Starscream's rise to power, pre-war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginning of His Future

Starscream walked away from the clandestine meeting with a smile on his faceplates. The offer that had been made suited his plans quite well. He did not mind the power brokers in the shadows, so long as it was his face, his name, his voice that would be in the public eye. Vos had potential, being one of the only cities that dared come near Iacon in prestige and power. It was on the brink of eclipsing the more ancient city, so long as the Tarn issues could be dealt with. Starscream had ideas on just how to do that as well. After all, a few sacrifices were to necessary for any great plan to succeed, and eliminating a threat like Tarn would free up so many resources for the entire planet. A few bribes with finesse, a couple of well-planned, untraceable strikes, and Tarn would be crippled, bereft of some of its burgeoning population, and Vos could then surpass her rival in all ways. Of course, that meant finding better champions for the games, in the meantime, to challenge Tarn's arrogant gladiators. That one that had been dominating the Arena really needed to be reminded that grounded mechs stood no chance against the sleek and powerful fighters of the air. Surely some Seeker could be found to fill Starscream's wishes in that manner.

Starscream admitted Vos was a filthy city, more closed in than he honestly would have preferred, but he could make it work for him. The skyline was more jagged, poorly planned in ways that affronted his sense of aesthetics. Still, it was a launch pad to the dreams that Starscream was building on, a future that suited his ability and magnificence. One cycle, all of Cybertron would recognize this and bow to his superiority. Then, maybe, Starscream would be able to soar away from all the failures that had littered his past. None of them should ever have been!

His smile vanished, replaced by a scowl that verged on becoming a full-blown snarl. It simply was **not** his fault that his career path had been demolished. If that last trek into the galaxy had ended differently, if those slag-processing rusting heaps of glitch-riddled so-called scientists of the Council had been wiser, none of this would now be necessary. They had felt threatened by his natural superiority, though, and seized on the excuse of 'wasted resources', insinuating hideous rumors behind the fate of Skyfire to ruin Starscream in academic circles.

They had bound him, though, fettering him to the planet, stripping him of his means to pursue his destiny. Now, all of them would pay the price. Now, he had made the first move in regaining his rightful path, slipping loose the chains on him. Soon, he would have the means to punish them for their blind jealousy of his gifts, for their spiteful dismissal of his abilities. When he was done, he would be certain that each one he left active knew exactly who had brought about their ruin.

Soon, he would be free to rise above them all, and Cybertron would know a new legend at last!


End file.
